This invention relates to novel 4H-pyrano[4,3-d]thiazole derivatives. More particularly, this invention relates to heterocycles having a 4H-pyrano[4,3-d]thiazole nucleus, to processes for their preparation, to intermediates used for the processes, to methods for using the 4H-pyrano[4,3-d]thiazole derivatives and to pharmaceutically acceptable compositions of said derivatives.
Notwithstanding the advances made during the last four decades in the development of agents for the treatment of inflammatory conditions and disorders of the central nervous system, there still remains a need for effective agents.
The 4H-pyrano[4,3-d]thiazole derivatives of this invention, with a novel ring structure, have been found to exhibit useful pharmacologic properties at doses which do not elicit undesirable side effects. Notable attributes of these properties are anti-inflammatory and antidepressant activities.